Fast
Furious 7 (often stylized as Furious Seven and alternatively known as Fast Seven or Fast & Furious 7) is a 2015 American action film directed by James Wan and written by Chris Morgan. It is the seventh installment in the ''Fast and the Furious'' franchise. The film stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Chris Bridges, Jordana Brewster, Kurt Russell, and Jason Statham. Furious 7 follows Dominic Toretto (Diesel), Brian O'Conner (Walker) and the rest of their team, who have returned to the United States to live normal lives after securing amnesty for their past crimes in Fast & Furious 6 (2013), until Deckard Shaw (Statham), a rogue special forces assassin seeking to avenge his comatose younger brother, puts them in danger once again. With the previous three installments set between 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) and The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), Furious 7 is the first installment in the franchise to take place after Tokyo Drift. The film also marks the final film appearance of Walker, who died in a single-vehicle accident on November 30, 2013, with filming only half-completed. Following Walker's death, filming was delayed for script rewrites, and his brothers, Caleb and Cody, were used among others as stand-ins to complete his remaining scenes. Plans for a seventh installment were first announced in February 2012 when Johnson stated that production on the film would begin after the completion of Fast & Furious 6. In April 2013, Wan, predominantly known for horror films, was announced to direct the film in place of Justin Lin, who left the franchise after directing the previous four installments. Casting began in the same month with the re-signing of Diesel and Walker, and an initial release date was set. Principal photography began in Atlanta, Georgia, in September 2013, resumed in April 2014 and ended in July 2014, with other filming locations including Los Angeles, Colorado, Abu Dhabi and Tokyo. Furious 7 premiered in Los Angeles on April 1, 2015, and was first released in Australia on April 2, 2015, and then in the United States on April 3, 2015. The film was also released in 3D, IMAX 3D, and 4DX internationally. Upon release, the film became a critical and commercial success, with praise being aimed at the film's action sequences and its tribute to Walker. The film grossed $397.6 million worldwide in its first five days of release, which is the third-highest-grossing opening of all time. The film has grossed over $1.5 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film in the franchise after just twelve days, the second-highest-grossing film of 2015 (behind Jurassic World) and the fifth-highest-grossing film of all time. A sequel is scheduled to be released on April 14, 2017. Plot After defeating Owen Shaw and his crew and securing amnesty for their past crimes, Dominic "Dom" Toretto, Brian O'Conner, and the rest of their team have returned to the United States to live normal lives again. Brian begins to accustom himself to life as a father, while Dom tries to help Letty Ortiz regain her memories. Meanwhile, Owen's older brother, Deckard Shaw, breaks into the secure hospital the comatose Owen is being held in and swears vengeance against Dom, before breaking into Luke Hobbs' DSS office to extract profiles of Dom's crew. After revealing his identity, Shaw engages Hobbs in a fight, and escapes when he detonates a bomb that severely injures Hobbs. Dom later learns from his sister Mia that she is pregnant again and convinces her to tell Brian. However, a bomb, disguised in a package sent from Tokyo, explodes and destroys the Toretto house just seconds after Han, a member of their team, is killed by Shaw in Tokyo. Dom later visits Hobbs in a hospital, where he learns that Shaw is a rogue special forces assassin seeking to avenge his brother. Dom then travels to Tokyo to claim Han's body, where he meets and races Sean Boswell, a friend of Han's, who gives him personal items found at Han's crash site. Back at Han's funeral in Los Angeles, Dom notices a car observing and chases after the vehicle, driven by Shaw. Both prepare to fight, but Shaw slips away when a covert ops team arrives, led by Frank Petty. Petty says that he will assist Dom in stopping Shaw if he helps him obtain the God's Eye, a computer program that uses digital devices to track down a person, and save its creator, a hacker named Ramsey, from a mercenary named Jakande. Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman Pearce, and Tej Parker then airdrop their cars over the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, ambush Jakande's convoy, and rescue Ramsey. The team then heads to Abu Dhabi, where a billionaire has acquired the flash drive containing the God's Eye, and manages to steal it. With the God's Eye, the team manages to track down Shaw, who is waiting at a remote factory. Dom, Brian, Petty and his team attempt to capture Shaw, but are ambushed by Jakande and his militants, and they are forced to flee while Jakande obtains the God's Eye. At his own request, Petty is then left to be evacuated by helicopter. Left with no other choice, the team decides to return to Los Angeles to fight Shaw, Jakande and his men on their home turf. Meanwhile, Brian promises Mia that once they deal with Shaw, he'll dedicate himself to their family full-time. While Jakande pursues Brian and the rest of the team with a stealth helicopter and a drone, Ramsey attempts to hack into the God's Eye while sharing her mobile between their vehicles. Hobbs, seeing the team in trouble, breaks out of hospital and destroys the drone. Ramsey then regains control of the God's Eye and shuts it down. Meanwhile, Dom and Shaw engage in a one-on-one brawl on a parking garage, before Jakande intervenes and attacks them both, and Shaw is defeated when part of the parking garage collapses beneath him. Dom then launches his vehicle at Jakande's helicopter, tossing a bag of grenades onto its skids, before injuring himself when his car lands and crashes. Hobbs then shoots the bag of grenades from ground level, destroying the helicopter and killing Jakande. When Dom remains unconscious, the team fears that he is dead. As Letty cradles Dom's body in her arms, she reveals that she has regained her memories, and that she remembers their wedding. Dom regains consciousness soon after, remarking, "It's about time". Later, Shaw is taken into custody by Hobbs and locked away in a secret, high-security prison. Meanwhile, at a beach, Brian and Mia play with their son while Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej and Ramsey observe, acknowledging that Brian is better off retired with his family. Dom silently leaves, but Brian catches up with him at a crossroad. As Dom remembers the times that he had had with Brian, they bid each other farewell and drive off in separate directions. Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Chris Bridges as Tej Parker *Lucas Black as Sean Boswell *Jason Statham as Ian Shaw *Kurt Russell *Tony Jaa *Ronda Rousey *Nathalie Emmanuel *Djimon Hounsou *Michael Jai White *Ali Fazal Production Development On April 4, 2013, Justin Lin, the franchise's director since The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), announced that he would not return to direct a Fast & Furious 7, as the studio wanted to produce the film on an accelerated schedule for release in summer 2014 which would have required Lin to begin pre-production on the sequel while performing post-production on Fast & Furious 6 which he considered would affect the quality of the final product. Despite the usual two to three year gap between the previous installments, Universal chose to pursue a sequel quicker due to having fewer reliable franchises than its competitor studios. However, subsequent interviews with Lin have suggested that the sixth installment was always intended to be the final entry directed by him. In April 2013, James Wan, predominantly known for horror films, was announced as the sequel's director, with Moritz returning to produce and Morgan returning to write the script, his fifth in the series. Diesel and Walker were also confirmed to return to star. Johnson said that if Universal pursued the accelerated development of a seventh film with a summer start date, he would be unable to participate due to scheduling conflicts with filming on Hercules: The Thracian Wars. However, as production for the film commenced in September, he confirmed his return for the film as Hercules: The Thracian Wars would complete production in time for him to film a significant part. On April 16, 2013, Diesel announced that the sequel would be released on July 11, 2014. In May 2013, Diesel said that the sequel would feature Los Angeles, Tokyo and the Middle East as locations. In August 2013, it was reported that Denzel Washington had turned down a small role in the film, and that Universal was looking for another big star to take the part which would play a larger role in an eighth film. In August 2013, Kurt Russell was confirmed to be in talks for joining the seventh film playing an unknown character. Diesel confirmed his involvement in the film through a production photo on his Facebook page in September 2013. In August 2013, mixed martial artist Ronda Rousey was confirmed to be in negotiations to join the cast. Thai martial arts actor Tony Jaa has been confirmed to join the cast, making his Hollywood debut. It was also confirmed that Lucas Black has signed on to reprise his role as Sean Boswell for this film and two more installments. Filming Principal photography began in the beginning of September 2013 in Atlanta, Georgia, with a casting call issued. Abu Dhabi has also been confirmed as a filming location, as the production crew chose it over Dubai and will benefit from the emirate's 30% rebate scheme. Pikes Peak Highway in Colorado was closed in September to film some driving sequences. While on a break for the Thanksgiving holiday, lead actor Paul Walker died in a car accident on November 30, 2013. One day later, Universal announced that production would continue after a delay that would allow the film makers to rework the film. On December 4, Universal Pictures put production on Fast and Furious 7 on hold until further notice. Music Brian Tyler, who composed the third, fourth, and fifth installments of the series, has been confirmed to compose the musical score for Fast & Furious 7. Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:The Fast and the Furious series Category:Vin Diesel films Category:Paul Walker films Category:Dwayne Johnson films Category:Michelle Rodriguez films Category:Jason Statham films